


I Just Can't Keep Hanging On (To You and Me)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian shook his head and Mickey scoffed as he turned onto his side, turning his back to Ian because sometimes he couldn’t deal with Ian’s fucked up ideas. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ian whispered but Mickey just snorted. </p><p>“That’s nice and what’re you gonna tell me next time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Keep Hanging On (To You and Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and I totally failed at writing even a little bit of porn. 
> 
> Inspired by Ellie Goulding - Hanging On
> 
> Also come prompt me, I'm i-was-put-together-wrong over on tumblr

Mickey slammed the door so hard that it rattled in its frame. There was a split second where he thought about just walking back out but he wasn’t a kid anymore, this was his house and he didn’t do that shit.

Yanking off his boots, he tossed them in the corner before pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Behind him he heard the door open but he didn’t turn, instead moving into the bedroom so that he could dump his shirt in the laundry basket.

“You’re gonna have to talk to me at some point, you know?”

Mickey gritted his teeth and didn’t say a damn thing.

“Mickey, come the fuck on. Don’t tell me we’re doing this again?”

Mickey sat down on the bed and pulled his socks off.

“You know it wasn’t what it looked like,”

That made Mickey pause, his fingers curled around his left sock as he turned and glared at Ian. “Looked a lot like that fucker had his hand down your pants,”

Ian flushed and Mickey sneered at him. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Ian to go fuck himself but he bit down on it because he was so fucking tired of all the bullshit.

“Whatever,” he whispered; standing so that he could shove his jeans off his hips.

Ian was quiet now and out of the corner of his eye Mickey could see the redhead watching him.

Maybe if it had been earlier that night Mickey would have told him to stop staring and start touching but right now the last thing he wanted was Ian’s hands anywhere near him.

Tossing his jeans over the back of the lone chair, that always stood in the corner no matter how much one of them promised to move it back to the living room, Mickey shook his head.

He just wanted to sleep, just one night he wanted to go to bed without arguing or shouting. He’d promised Ian that he’d always be there but he hadn’t thought it would be this hard.

They’d survived Terry and their neighbourhood but Ian’s tendencies were starting to make Mickey think that this thing of theirs wasn’t meant to be a forever sort of story.

Sighing he crawled onto the bed, pressing his face against his pillow until he couldn’t see a damn thing but darkness.

A second later the mattress dipped but Mickey didn’t move as he felt Ian shift on the bed.

“I fucked up.”

Ian’s voice was soft and small and if Mickey wanted he could probably ignore it but he’d never been good at ignoring Ian and he probably wasn’t going to start now.

“I swear Keith’s just a friend, I was trying to make you jealous that’s all.”

“Why?” Mickey’s voice was muffled by his pillow but he knew that Ian had heard him because there was suddenly a hand in his hair.

“Because I’m not sure how long it’s gonna be before you get sick of dealing with me, because I figured that you liked having to fight for something…”

That made Mickey’s head jerk upwards and he glowered at Ian. “Do I fucking look like I’m enjoying this shit? You nag me about not coming out with you and your friends then when I do I’m left sitting at the bar watching the two of you all but fuck on the dance floor, does that sound like fucking foreplay to you, Gallagher?”

Ian shook his head and Mickey scoffed as he turned onto his side, turning his back to Ian because sometimes he couldn’t deal with Ian’s fucked up ideas.

“I’m sorry,” Ian whispered but Mickey just snorted.

“That’s nice and what’re you gonna tell me next time?”

“I swear to God, Mickey, I won’t do it again…”

Mickey rounded on him “You’re fucking right you’re not gonna do this shit again because next time, that’s it. You hear me? I’m this fucking close to being done, alright? I sorted my shit out, I fucking got a job, got a divorce, I’ve done all of that shit just so you could get it through your fucking head that I want this and then you go and pull some shit like…” Mickey clenched his teeth around his words. “If you wanna leave, Ian, just fucking go, don’t try to make me do it because I can’t...”

“No!” Ian jerked forward with the word, his fingers brushing against Mickey’s face like he wasn’t sure that he’d be allowed but when Mickey didn’t pull away, he curled his finger around Mickey’s jaw as he pressed their foreheads together. “You can’t, if you fucking leave…Mickey take it back!”

The words were choppy like Ian couldn’t finish a single thought and a part of Mickey wanted to say that he’d never leave but he couldn’t because if Ian pushed him any further he didn’t know what he’d do.

Ian’s eyes were frantic as he reached into his pocket never once taking his gaze from Mickey’s face. “Here,” he muttered, shoving his phone at Mickey. “Call him and ask, I fucking swear on my life Mickey, he’s got a boyfriend and they’re fucking happy together, it was just a game.”

“It’s always a game,” Mickey whispered and Ian flinched like he’d been slapped.

“It’s not…” Ian choked out, his fingers dropping to Mickey’s shoulders. “It’s not a game, please, Mickey.”

Mickey let himself fall forwards into Ian’s embrace but he didn’t say a word because there wasn’t damn thing he could say that would make things better.

 


End file.
